Happy
by Katiyana
Summary: A chance meeting with someone from Arthur's past while he is spending time with his beautiful family.


Title : Happy

Disclaimer : All recognizable characters are not of my creation.

"Hello, Arthur," says a clear voice that Arthur has not heard for many years.

He does not display any signs of surprise at her greeting. She did not come here to find him; it is purely by chance that she spotted him. She simply felt like taking a walk and had done a double take when she caught sight of him, her heart hammering in her chest. She decided to approach him even as her heart twisted painfully while she relived some bittersweet memories in her head.

Arthur took his time shifting his gaze to look at her. He looked exactly the same as she remembered. He was dressed in a designer three piece suit even though he was sitting on a park bench in the early evening. His appearance was immaculate despite his jacket being off and neatly draped on the arm rest beside him. Most of all he was still as handsome as she remembered, she had almost convinced herself that no one could really look that good in real life. Clearly her memories had not played her false on that count, unfortunately.

"Hello, Liz," he replied smoothly. His stare made her heart ache. However it also made her long to be in wrapped in his arms, curled tightly against him and to be able to stare at them up close without this torture.

He was clearly waiting for her to make the next move. She supposed it was fair enough. He had a right to be wary. After all, she was the one who had suddenly left him without a reason. How she had regretted giving into her horrible insecurities. But by the time she had realized that she had carelessly thrown away the best thing in her life, she had been too overcome by guilt and shame to come back to him. She couldn't even blame him in the slightest; he had tried hard to find her. It had taken all her skills to stay out of his reach and when she finally wanted to be caught, it had been too late. He had stopped trying.

"How are you doing?" said Liz, marvelling at how even her voice sounded. Inside she was trembling with guilt and an overwhelming desire to throw herself at his feet and beg for forgiveness. She wanted to fall into his arms, cry and beg him to take her back but she controlled the impulse.

"I'm doing well, Liz. How about you?" said Arthur, conveying a sincerity that Liz did not miss. He did look very well and for some reason, the word 'content' came to mind. Liz couldn't remember ever having associated the word 'content' with the smart point man.

"I'm okay, I guess," she said, slightly hesitantly.

"What are you doing here?" she blurted out, unable to keep a leash on her curiosity. That was just one of many questions waiting to burst out of her mouth.

"I live around here now," said Arthur calmly. She noticed that he was only half paying attention to her. His eyes were continually roving from looking at her to observing something behind her.

She turned around towards what she knew was a playground. The sound of laughter and children playing had been evident from the start. It was a playground for younger children. There were several sets of parents and toddlers playing together. There was also a group of older toddlers who did not have their parents at hand but appeared to be playing happily with each other.

Liz was quick to ascertain that Arthur's gaze was centred on them. It was a group of three little girls and two little boys. They were chattering and playing together harmoniously. Liz felt her breath catch as she caught sight of the face of one of the little boys. He looked very obviously like Arthur.

Liz fought down tears as her brain processed the information. She knew that she lost him. It was her own fault. She should have never let him go all those years ago, now her dreams of being with him would never come true.

"Daddy, look!" squeals one of the little girls, waving at Arthur madly as she was pushed on the swing by the little boy who so strongly resembled Arthur. The little girl was beautiful with big, bright blue eyes, tumbling locks of wavy dark brown hair and smooth porcelain skin.

"I see you, sweetheart. Tyler, please remember not to push your sister too high," says Arthur in response.

"I guess that answers my question," she mumbles softly.

Arthur was absorbed in observing his children for a few more moments to reassure himself that Tyler had heard him. Liz quickly brushes away the errant tears that have managed to escape despite her best efforts.

"Arthur," she says, turning back to him.

He turns back to her, probably due to the quivery note in her voice.

"Are you happy?" she asks when she catches his eye.

Arthur's expression softens. Liz knows that her eyes are shiny with unshed tears.

"Yes, I am, Liz. Incredibly so," he replies gently.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I just got scared," she almost whispers but she thinks that he hears her.

He doesn't reply because his focus is not on her anymore. Liz watches as Arthur stands up with his arms outstretched and moves towards a beautiful young woman approaching with a baby in her arms. She is completely forgotten as he greets Ariadne with a sweet kiss and a careful hug, mindful of the baby she is carrying strapped to her chest.

Liz walks to stand in the trees nearby as she watches Arthur and his family with her heart in her mouth. She watches the two older children run towards their mother gleefully and hug her legs as she laughs. They each give the baby a kiss and then run back into the playground.

Arthur leads his wife over to the bench with an arm around her waist and gently takes the baby from her to cuddle lovingly. Liz forces herself to walk away after several minutes of watching them sit and converse intimately. Ariadne is leaning against his side as they both watch their children in the playground. Liz can see the love in their every word and gesture. She walks away with tears nearly blinding her eyes for what could have been.

...

"Good night, Princess Catelyn," says Arthur, kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Good night, Daddy," she replies, snuggling into her bed sleepily.

Arthur walks softly out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. He smiles at his wife, who has just exited their son's bedroom. She grins back at him sweetly. The children are all in bed, they now have time for themselves.

Arthur pulls her into a slow, passionate kiss, drawing her close. Ariadne lets out a soft chuckle but responds willingly. Arthur draws back and rests his forehead against hers, staring deep into her eyes.

"I love you," he says, holding her tightly.

Ariadne is slightly surprised but not displeased.

"I love you too. Arthur, is there something wrong?" she asks, caressing her husband's back.

Arthur walks her into their bedroom silently.

"Arthur, my love, what's wrong?" says Ariadne, now becoming slightly worried.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong," he hastened to reassure her.

"Today while were waiting for you, I met someone," he tells her.

Ariadne pulls him down on the bed, still wrapped up in each others' arms.

"Who was it?" asked Ariadne patiently.

"Do you remember asking me if someone had hurt me badly in the past some time before we got married?" countered Arthur.

"Yes," said Ariadne.

"Liz suddenly showed up, while I was watching Ty and Cate and waiting for you. She asked me if I was happy," he told her.

"And?" prompted Ariadne.

"I told her I was incredibly so," said Arthur, kissing her again.

Ariadne was breathless when he drew back again.

"I don't know how I lost her. I can't regret it now. But to make absolutely sure, I just want you to know that I completely love and adore you. And you and the kids are the best things I have in this reality. Don't ever forget that and please don't ever let me go," said Arthur.

In answer Ariadne pulled his lips down to hers again and showed him exactly how much she loved him in return.


End file.
